Bad Noire
by frustration
Summary: A bad girl Black Cat Miraculous Marinette AU. Written diary/journal entry style mostly.


I'm Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Who's the person behind the name? What makes me, me? I have no answers for you, no answers for myself, no answers for anyone. But who the hell cares? I'm many things, a designer, a baker's daughter, a class president, Chloe's enemy. Do those things make me Marinette? I think I need to start on a journey of self-discovery. Who am I? New year, new Marinette.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, January 1st (1:00 am)

This 'New Marinette' starts right here, today. I've been designing some new clothes for myself, it's veering away from what I've typically worn in the past. I'm replacing my old jacket with a light pink leather one, my pink capris with some black denim ones that sit slightly higher, and my tee is changing to be a white, close fit top that's just barely outside of the crop-top range with neon green embroidered paw prints where I used to have flowers. I'm also changing my purse to better match my outfit, it's got a silver clasp, black leather strap, and black denim with a neon green paw print and matching piping.

I'm also getting a new attitude, no more pushover Mari. I'm confident and sexy. No-one can keep me down because I'll just get right back up again. I'll still have the same principles, and morals and stuff, I'm not going to be mean or rude, I'm just going to release my inner woman.

I think I'll ask if I can enroll in karate classes or something, those might be beneficial. I'm pretty strong from working in the bakery, sure, but I want to know how to properly defend myself. Hmmmm… what if I added a chain or two to my outfit? That might be a good idea! I should also ditch the pigtails, get my hair cut to chin-length. I can do this. It just might come as a surprise.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, January 1st (10:00 pm)

* * *

Today I got my hair cut, I really like how it looks now! I also persuaded my parents to enroll me in karate classes. They were a bit surprised by me suddenly changing my usual pink capris out for the black ones but they didn't comment. I'm slowly working on getting the rest of the new outfit sewed, I finished the black capris last night which is why I wore them today.

I just realized I forgot to mention shoes, I'm changing those to black canvas high-top sneakers with appropriate white highlights, I think I'll customize the white toe piece once I get the shoes, my pink flats are practically worn out anyways. It shouldn't be too hard to convince Maman and Papa to buy me a new pair of shoes. I think that although I'm changing my wardrobe I shouldn't change my room because I like it the way it is.

I'm working on sewing the leather jacket next, I bought the material today and I made the white shirt earlier, it just needs the paw prints now. I found this strange box yesterday on my desk but I'm not quite sure if I want to open it or not so I've set it inside my vanity drawer.

I might look at opening it tomorrow. School starts again soon though, it's really disappointing, the breaks just fly by. It hardly feels like I've even had a break honestly. School starts in about (give or take) three days. I hope I'll have been able to complete my outfit by then, and I'll slowly begin working on my new confident, sexy, attitude. It feels like I'm just doing a total 180 on my parents.

Such is teenagerdom, I sound world-weary, don't I? It's just, life is so repetitive. Wake up, help in the bakery, go to school, eat lunch, go back to school, study and do homework, eat dinner, design, and sleep. Of course, it's a little different each day but it's more or less the same thing for weeks on end. I'm tired of it, tired of life really.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, January 2nd

* * *

It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've finished up my outfit, plus a spare outfit, that was about one or two dedicated nights since I already finished the homework for the break. I didn't actually open the box yesterday. Although I heard some new students are joining my class, one being Adrien Agreste, the untouchable (most likely) snobby model. I didn't catch the names of any other students but, details. There are at least two students joining, maybe more.

I'm going to open my box right now, I don't think it's a good idea to put off any longer. I'll make sure to come back in a minute or two to tell you what's inside.

\- Mare

_In Marinette's room…_

I reach for the box inside my drawer, feeling my fingers bump against it I pull it out and feel the urge to open it. I slowly, cautiously lift the lid of the black hexagonal box. The lid is engraved in red with what looks like Chinese symbols. A bright green pulse of light comes out of the box, momentarily blinding me.

When I can see again I see the open box holding a shining silver ring, perfectly matched to my new look though it looks a little big for my petite hands and long, slim fingers. I try sliding it on, fully entranced by the piece of jewelry, it slides on and perfectly fits my right middle finger.

I then notice a nasally voice, and look around my room for the source, the voice calls my attention, I focus on what looks like a… _floating black cat?_ What the hell?

'Hey! You must be my new kit. Do you have any croissants?'

'Umm… Who are you? What are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? What do you mean I'm _your_ new kit? And yes, I can get you some croissants.'

'It's imperative that I'm kept secret. Don't say a word about me to anyone. _Anyone_ at all. Not your parents, not your friends, not your significant other. Now for proper introductions, I'm Plagg. I'm what's known as a kwami, I reside in the Miraculous of the Black Cat. Which is the ring on your finger. I'm the god of destruction and bad luck. When you say the phrase 'Claws out!' you'll transform into a superhero. You have a one time use special power and you summon it by saying 'Cataclysm!' while transformed. To detransform say 'Claws in.' your transformation after using Cataclysm will run out after _five minutes_. Nobody must find out your identity, not even your partner. After using Cataclysm I need to recharge so make sure you always have some recharge food with you, I prefer croissants and cheese bread. Any questions?'

All I can do is look at him with a shocked expression on my face.

'Okay, maybe I shouldn't have dropped that big of a bombshell on you all at once. Ummm…'

I finally manage to find my voice. 'No, no, you're fine. It's just a lot to take in, let me process this and then I'll get you the croissant I promised.'

After a few minutes, I pull myself together and go to snag a croissant for Plagg. I mull over all the new information and as I climb the stairs to my bedroom I think of a single question.

I hand Plagg his croissant. 'Plagg, why was I chosen?'

'I don't know kit, I don't know.'

I turn back to my journal and as promised write down the encounter, recalling all the details while Plagg hangs out on my desk eating his croissant and reading what I'm writing upside down from his position.

_Enter journal again… _

So… that's more or less what happened and my head is still reeling. I think I'll try transforming and going out for a run tonight. My last question for tonight is why would Paris need superheroes?

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, January 4th

* * *

School started today. That was fun. I met the new students, so before our class was Chloe, Sabrina, Juleka, Rose, me, Alix, Mylene, Max, Kim, Ivan, Nino, and Nathaniel. We have three new students, Alya (my new BFF), Adrien, of course, and this Italian bitch, Lila, who lies with every single damn word. I can't stand her (or liars in general). This year everyone's getting into relationships and apparently, Agreste is longtime friends with Chloe.

Agreste might be some seriously sexy eye candy but, from what I've seen of his personality, he's just as I expected, like Chloe. I guess I'm being a bit narrow-minded but to heck with that. From what I saw it looked like Ivan was so into Mylene, and she returned the sentiment but neither noticed the other. Chloe looked like she was into Adrien but he looked at her like a brother would a sister, and Lila was also looking pretty into Adrien. He didn't return her affections either.

Nino kept glancing back at Alya and me, so I think he might be into her. I'm not quite sure about how she feels about that though. Nino and Adrien were fast friends somehow, like Alya and I are. I suppose I could try to give Adrien a second chance, not that he deserves it… but, I'm just too nice to do anything else, maybe I misjudged him.

I also learned why I was chosen to wield the Black Cat Miraculous, Bug and I have to fight these things called akumas, sent out by Hawkmoth who found the Butterfly Miraculous and has turned it to evil. I chose to go by the name Noire. Bug wields the Ladybug Miraculous, when we first met I think I fell in love right away. All my dreams are filled with his arms wrapping around me, holding me close.

I think I've got it bad for him, but I can't tell Alya, I wish she could help me. I just can't seem to stop flirting around Bug, with _puns_ nonetheless! Cat puns to be purr-cise. Frick, there I go again. I am head over heels for him, he's the important one out of the two of us, he's the only one that can purify the akumas and clean up after the battle.

The akuma we fought today was called Horrificator. Mylene was akumatized because Ivan scared her when he was only trying to declare his love to her. Horrificator fed off of our fear and then grew using it, we had to sing 'Smelly Wolf' to get her to finally calm down. We managed to break the akumatized object, one of her pins. Nino was filming the whole thing because we were working on making a movie to submit. It was pretty awesome but also totally freaky.

It's getting late and Bug and I have planned a patrol soon, I hope I'll have time to write again but I don't know, I'll for sure be keeping this in my special lockbox because if any of this got out I'd be screwed. You should hear about everyone's reactions to my new cat-titude today.

Everyone that's known me for any length of time was totally shocked, I was exuding confidence and sexiness, it was very palpable. Everyone was also blown away by my outfit. They asked if the pieces were nods to Noire and I had to nod my head 'yes'. I'm underappreciated but Bug is more important, as long as he's happy, so am I.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, January 5th

* * *

_Hey guys, this was originally going to be a one-shot but considering how long it is already I think I'll just end it here and add more entries as I go, if you want a sequel from Bug's perspective I can certainly write one but it might not be up for a while. I do updates very sporadically. _

_For those of you reading Sinfully Fluffy! I am working on it! I'm having a tiny bit of writer's block with the third chapter and I swear I'm doing my best to get it written, it'll be up soon assuming I'm not stuck much longer. _

_Love you guys, thanks for your patience! ~ frustration_


End file.
